Thukker Tribe
The Thukker Tribe, led by tribal leader Einnar Aeboul, is one of the seven original Minmatar tribes. They dominate the closest thing they have for a home The Great Wildlands region, but the Thukkers like to be on the move. They are constantly traveling in their huge caravans. Government Thukkers enjoy their independence which each doing what they wish. Besides the Thukker tribal leader Einnar Aeboul and other tribal authorities, the Thukkers are governed by the Great Caravans which are among the largest and greatest in the Thukker controlled Great Wildlands. Though constantly on the move, their influence within the Thukker Tribe is undeniable. Caravans are run by caravan masters, which are also Thukker tribal leaders, that coordinate fleet movements, oversee the maintenance of generations-old vessels, and engage in protracted commercial negotiations that impact the livelihood of their caravan, thus they take a very active role in the day-to-day administration of caravan affairs. Caravans maintain their own military forces to ensure the defense of their caravan, trade routes or space stations. Among the Great Caravans are the Lakat-Hro and the Jabar, but the Lakat-Hro was lost in a wormhole. It has been suggested that the remnants will gather with Vo-Lakat, an off-shoot of the Lakat-Hro. Several other known caravans are the Sekyal, Hrada-Oki, Charcoal Embers, Fuldis and Fortune's Tally. The recent reintegration of the tribe has presented several problems. Racial stigmas among the other tribes still linger about how Thukkers preferred mobility as their best defense to the Amarr occupation of their people and the great amount of distrust among fellow Minmatar. They also face problems with many planet-bound Thukkers that feel themselves increasingly estranged from the politics of their space-faring brethren and expressed concern that caravan masters no longer represent their needs. Military The Thukker Tribe maintain their own ships in the defense of the tribe but individual caravans also maintain their own military forces. These forces are to maintain the defenses of the caravans, trade routes for travel or protection their space stations. Some of these forces were involved in the Elder War and in the raid on Konora. Culture Thukker culture is highly nomadic based on their ancestors constant traveling and trading caravans. Though a few stigmas have been found by the recent reintegration of the tribe, like many traditions developed and passed down by space-faring Thukkers are found to be difficult or nearly impossible on a planet. For years the Voluval ceremony was administered only in space with some extreme interpretations require the ritual to be performed in vac-suits. Planet-bound Thukkers feel they have an identity crisis of whether or not they are truly Thukker. Respectable citizens of New Eden frown upon the Thukkers, considering them to be nothing but scoundrels and thieves. Though the Thukkers often operate on the darker side of the law, their resourcefulness and diligence counts more for their success than their criminal activities. History The Thukker tribe are wanderers traveling from one place to the next being among caravans, traders and scavengers like their ancestors on Matar. Ancient History The Thukker Tribe are believed to have originated from the Mioaran islands according to recently archeological discoveries and oral histories from the Thukker Tribe which suggest they left the islands long before the arrival of the Brutor Tribe. When the Amarr Empire arrived the Thukkers preferred mobility as their best defense against the Amarr Empire but were eventually enslaved like many of their brethen. It wasn't until the Minmatar Rebellion that secured their freedom from the Empire. After the Minmtar Rebellion, the Thukkers declined to joined the Minmatar Republic and left Minmatar space where they took up the nomadic life of their ancestors, only in space. The closest thing they've got to home is the Great Wildlands region, where they are very numerous, but the Thukkers like to be on the move, constantly going from one solar system to another in their huge caravans, trading and scavenging. Elder War The Thukkers were secretly involved in the construction of the Minmatar Elder Fleet and contributed forces to the Elder task forces. These Thukkers, among the task forces, were key in leading the Elder forces, liberating millions of slaves, and rescuing the remnants of the Starkmanir Tribe. They are responsible for attacking CONCORD which served as a distraction as they prepared to attack Ammatar Mandate and the Amarr Empire in order to rescue Starkmanir slaves. They pushed deep into Amarr space destroying large portions of both the Imperial Navy and Ammatar Fleet until Jamyl Sarum's superweapon devastated the Elder Fleets into retreat and abandoned Thukker ground forces on Mekhios. As a result of their part in the Elder War, the Thukker Tribe are feeling pretty good about themselves. After decades of traveling, they finally have a brief moment to sit back and smile. The degree of uncertainty as to what will happen next; like whether or not to rejoin the other tribes and which way the Republic is going to go. The Thukkers thrive on uncertainty, so political confusion just gives them a bigger smile. Despite the celebration, they are reminded of the disastrous landings on Mekhios and destruction of the Elder Fleet in orbit, which stranded Thukker ground forces on the surface. The fate of these Thukkers are unknown, though there is plenty of unpleasant rumors spreading through the caravans, but the total absence of any information of their fate is more disturbing than any lurid story. Some Thukkers have settled in Minmatar space, tired of the life of traveling. Many of the Thukker space stations have recently became the home to the recently freed or escaped Starkmanir and Nefantar who are awaiting entry to the Republic. They began dimming their lights in the stations in the evenings to help keep people sedated. Thukker-Minmatar Relations Improve In November YC 110 as a main result of the Elder War, relations between the Thukker Tribe and the Minmatar Republic vastly improve. Maleatu Shakor discussion with Chief Aeboul allowed a historic moment of an open border policy. which later resulted in a boost in trade and travel between the two factions in December. In March YC 111, Sanmatar Shakor announced the reintegration of the Thukker Tribe with the Minmatar Republic and gaining the tribe full automony to the Great Wildlands, though Chief Aeboul was quite clear of maintaining Thukker independence. Within the same month, the Thukker Tribe lost one of the Great Caravans, which later was confirmed to be Lakat-Hro. The Minmatar Republic sent search teams to work hand-in-hand with the Thukker Tribe in the search for the Great Caravan which also helped further improve relations. In July, a combined Minmatar-Thukker force, commanded by Jormal Kehok, helped rescue Konora from a splinter faction of the Cartel Angels, commanded by Commander Origen. Because of their actions they are viewed as heroes. Though later some believe the Thukkers gained information from Angel Cartel and did extensive search for a nearby wormhole which allowed them to attack the renegade Angels. In September, A joint manhunt was formed in search of Thukker born crime lord Baliggan Krullefor who escaped from a Republic jail. He was later captured but Thukker Tribe refuse exatradite him and other Thukker born criminals which came under fire by Republic Justice Department and Republic Security Services. Despite this, the Minmatar Republic allowed the prisoners to remain in Thukker controlled space which the Thukker tribal leaders have charged Krullefor and his cohorts with prison time and have consider their additional sentences from Republic prison. In July YC 112, Sanmatar Shakor confirmed his frustrations of working with Thukker tribal leaders, due to their responsiblility to their caravans has led to trouble with integrating the tribe into the Republic. In September, Thukkers settling on a planet in the Ryddinjorn system met tensions with the local Brutors as racial stigmas leads to ethnic violence in the town of Hrangsdor. Though local authorities brought the situation under control, the Thukkers are considering whether or not to truly give up the life traveling. Economy The Thukkers maintain strong caravans, trade and scavenging operations making a huge portion of their economy with some minor criminal activities as well. Thukker Mix The Thukker Mix is a research and development firm that belongs to the Thukker Tribe. Trust Partners Trusted Partners is a decent shipping and trading company that even respectable corporations have made deals with them. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Minmatar Category:Races